


show me

by 海盗船长哇哈哈 (zhanbaiba)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 新神探联盟 | New Detective (TV) RPF
Genre: George攻, Kimi受, M/M, “因为用力而发白的手指”, “虎牙”, “领带”, 展白吧快手决斗, 展白衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/%E6%B5%B7%E7%9B%97%E8%88%B9%E9%95%BF%E5%93%87%E5%93%88%E5%93%88
Summary: 多射琴的题目 而且我是慢手 不管了上吧





	show me

**Author's Note:**

> 多射琴的题目 而且我是慢手 不管了上吧

粉色大印花的领带看起来像地摊上淘的，白衬衫料子太差被酒洇湿就透出玉质的肤色，一半衣摆被人从腰际抽出，抬臂摆腰的时候灯光勾勒出极细致的线条。  
眼前这个showboy从某种方面说起来太差劲了，薄薄的肌肉完全不能让人感受到男性的力量美，向上勾勒的眼线即使有些媚意也是不够的，还不如去看showgirl呢。  
可是G的大拇指托着下巴，食指在自己的鼻梁一侧点了点，竟然像是有点兴趣的样子。  
“好纯的味道。”  
“您满意？”  
看着G在七八个大男孩之间目光扫来扫去最终定格，L的心里已经打定主意。  
“年轻，自然，生涩。”G扯动脸颊的肌肉给了他一个微笑，右手把玩着酒杯。  
“知道了。”L稍稍抬头，接收到了猎户的讯息，将要把不慎飞到自己家的小野雀送给他。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“唔？我……kimi……”  
少年人的手指尖放在身侧反扣在墙上颤抖，尽力后仰着头，惧怕碰到眼前的人，眼底却又闪动着好奇的模样，让G感到愉悦。  
“很可爱喔。”  
颈边的气息温热而且危险，kimi腿软着抓住了对面人的西服衣襟，又觉得不妥当，喉头吞咽着往旁边溜了一步，被地上的线绊倒，坐到了矮几上，碰倒了他的酒杯，慌乱地回头来看。  
昏暗的角落，少年人黑黝黝的眼睛反着光。  
G慢吞吞地走过去，半跪在毛毯上捏住了他尖削的下巴，摩挲了两下，将食指伸入了他的口腔。  
kimi颤抖着不敢动。  
他的身体反应，完全只是紧张而已，并没有惧怕，还带着点探询，G摸到了他并不明显的虎牙，逆着光把嘴唇凑了上去。  
“笑起来，很好看。”  
kimi瞪大了眼睛感受着唇上的温度，手指再次抓紧了他的前襟。  
“别紧张，抓这里喔。”  
G把他的手挪到了自己的肩膀上。


End file.
